


The Chosen Ones

by Akashita



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, WoW Legion, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: Illidan was born with a gift, his eyes, and a greater purpose in life. Elune granted him with a destiny that weighted as a curse and pushed him away from all he loved, but in his solitary days he found a counterpart and enemy with a greater power inside and, aside their differences, neither him nor Elune would let her go. The Goddess always hears the prayers of her most beloved children.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Kudos: 10





	The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I started collecting my works on this pair and even if I don't have the time or mental strength to weaver a long fic I hope this tiny snapshots will be well received. 
> 
> This story is placed at the Broken Shore, for more context patch 7.3 of World of Warcraft
> 
> I apologise for any typo, English is not my first language.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I highly appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Mina X

His Illidari just returned from another assault on the shore with the Wardens close behind. They liked to pretend it was a harmless collaboration but he knew best, they fooled no one. Kor'vas had a solemn face while Kayn could only twitch his lips. There was something more beyond their uncomfortable posture, there was pain and fear. Sira was far behind but shouted her orders and at once his Illidari stopped. 

From behind the formation he could see a group of them, Illidari and Wardens, carrying something...someone. He looked around then, searching for any sign of Maiev. He heard the tone on Sira's words in the distance, the dissonant pinch of despair. Kor'vas and Belath split the formation and he saw horrified Maiev's limp body being carried in silence.

"Lord Illidan, Lady Maiev is severally injured." Said Kor'vas in a soft tone. "We're taking her to the barracks, Sira and her Wardens are scared she may die"

Illidan heard Kor'vas in the distance, his sight focused on Maiev. Her armour was torn apart, the smell of her own blood mixed with the sight made him want to throw up. There was no trace of her skin that wasn't scratched, cut hundreds of open wounds spilling her life, falling in the sand. He didn't hesitate, his steps took him to them, following close behind.

Everything happened in a blink, his vision focused on her face, now uncovered. Her eyelids heavy, trying to open, fighting back the urge to close forever. Her mouth moving trying to form some words. Illidan then sped up until he was by her side, from his place he could hear her short breathing and the groans of pain.

"I...llid...an"

"Hold on, we're almost there" he said looking up, trying to mask his concern with a distant attitude. Then he felt a sticky hand beside his and looked down to see her struggling to get hold of it. The vision broke whatever was left of his heart, if she wasn't in that bad shape he would have taken her himself but he was scared she wouldn't even survive the flight if her wounds got the chance to open wider.

He took her hand, as shaky and stained as it was, and held it tight. He felt the hateful glances from the nearby Wardens but from the corner of his vision he saw Maiev relaxing and let out a sigh of relieve. Her face was peaceful, eyes looking at the sky fixated on Elune, rising timidly in the horizon between stormy clouds. There was a sense of finality in all of it that he was forcefully trying to ignore. Her hold lessen, fingers losing the strength they once had and he held tighter to hide she was losing her own battle against death.

He clenched his jaw and held his breath.

"Hurry up" he said between his teeth. Everyone around him looked at each other and fasten their pace.

Illidan then looked down, her lips moving slowly and he got catch of an ancient prayer to the goddess he hasn't heard in millennia, but that he remembered too well. In the 10000 years he spent as Maiev's prisoner his lips pronounced those same words many times, when he lost all hope, when he wanted his life to end and be granted by the Goddess of a merciful death.

He looked around, the day fading away in their eyes as a perfect resemblance of what was happening. A twitch in his heart told him it might be a sign, that he should let her go. How many times had he wanted her to die and let him pursue his purpose? But that day wasn't the day, he didn't want her to die now, he wanted her to keep fighting and do it by his side, as she has done those past months since he came back. She despised him but still did it for a greater cause, Maiev was no stupid and he admired and respected her for that. Among all the people he knew, he was sure he could count on her, for better and for worse.

Before he knew what was happening he lost his grip on her, the tremor of voices around him, Khadgar among them, Velen rushing and gathering healers around the camp. Without noticing he had started praying with her, their voices echoing in their companion's ears and their pace increasing simultaneously. He was left at the entrance of a big tent, the infirmary, looking at nothing but following the words of the ancient chant. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, covered in cold sweat. Khadgar closed his eyes and sighed.

"She's in good hands" and Velen stormed inside, shouting to the healers and starting a prayer. He didn't need his vision to see the power emanating from inside the tent, he felt it around them. "Velen is powerful, he can save her" was all he repeated himself.

"Lord Illidan" Kor'vas voice sounded timid, as he didn't remember hearing before " what are the orders?"

He looked at Khadgar with a pleading glance, in all this time he didn't stop praying and felt he had to do it if she couldn't do it herself. Khadgar understood and turned to his Illidari, taking them ceremoniously away from him. His hands opened, palms facing the sky, trying to find the answer to his questions there. And surprisingly a little silver sparkle started forming, slightly flashing, and he enclosed it in his fist.

He got into the tent, heard them shouting, felt their hands on him, pushing him out of there. He didn't bother to pay attention to their words or actions and passed effortlessly between the alchemists and healers until he reached her. She lay naked on a table, her mouth contorted in a painful grimace, her chest barely rising, there was blood everywhere... He felt on his knees, she was still whispering her prayer and he chanted along with her. His palm felt burning, he knew what he had to do.

With an astonished expression Velen saw how Illidan opened his hand over her chest and a silver light blinded them. They were left disoriented, the echoes of an ethereal female voice around them, words he didn't understand. When the brightness subsided he got sight of Illidan, leaning over Maiev's naked form. Her arms around his neck, her face hidden in its crook. They finished their prayer and leaned back enough to look into each other's eyes. Velen then saw her wounds had disappear and there were no sign they were ever there. Illidan then extended his arm and took a long cloth, then covered her body with it. His hands shielded her back, their foreheads together. Velen saw a burning mark on her skin of the size of a moon quarter where Illidan had put his hand. Illidan's hands caressed her hair and he considered there wasn't enough privacy for that miracle. Thankfully the pair were absorbed in their bliss and it was his time to look after them.

Turning around he gave a command look at everyone present and led them to the door. Before leaving himself he turned to take one last look: Illidan,in all his corruption, somehow had served to the goddess Elune to save the woman who imprisoned him, tortured him and ultimately killed him. He never questioned the Light's decisions about Illidan's prophesied destiny but all his personal doubts had been erased. The so-called Betrayer had a noble heart after all and he then put his faith in him, knowing of the greatness he could do, admitting to himself that he was indeed The Chosen One. Their places in the war were crucial but among all of it he sensed Illidan and Maiev's destiny held a greatness he was only starting to understand.


End file.
